Devil May Cry
by EmberJune
Summary: Just a fun story of some random job Dante got... Sorry this is a bad summary


Devil May Cry: Dante

He walked into the grimy bar with a casual stroll, stepping to the jazz in the background. In the dim candle light, his white hair and worn red coat stood out among the gambling men who were all wearing dull grays and browns. He sat down on the sagged, squeaky stool in front of the bar, and said to the bartender "I'll have as strawberry sunday, if you may." while drumming his fingers on the table. One of the gamblers chucked "phht, this ain't an ice-cream parlor pal; this is where the real men hang." The white haired man had a mock look of confusion on his face as he replied "Real men? Where? All I see here is the bunch of dirty rats currently staring at me…" he snorted and took off the guitar case that he had strapped to his back, and slowly, he stated to unzip it. The other men, angered by the white haired man's comment, began to stand up, their throats growling, and eyes reddening. Within the blink of an eye, the men vanished, and all that was lefts were some distorted monster like creatures- demons to be precise. The white haired man pulled out a long object from within the guitar case, and held it up. In the weak light of the bar, a large broadsword with an ornate skull carving near the hilt gleamed. And at that same moment, the demons attacked. Not fazed for an instant, the man rushed forwards swinging his sword with quick, strong, precise movements, making contact with each slash, and sending a splatter of the thick dark demonic blood across the room. The snarls died out and the building fell silent. All that could be heard was the slight panting from the man, and a subtle dripping noise from the blood that was oozing off his sword. "Mission complete…" he muttered under his breath, and then cleaned the blood off his sword, in one smooth slash, splattering even more blood in the already blood filled room. He put his sword back into the guitar case, and then he causally strolled out, this time humming to the jazz as he left.

(The next day)

"Oi! Dante!" the man shouted while banging from outside the door "Open up, dang you!"

Dante was sitting in his favorite leather chair, legs up on his desk, shirtless, holding a magazine in his left hand, while holding a slice of pizza in his right. He quickly ate the pizza, chucked the magazine he was reading into a wall (the impact from the throw, shattered part of the wall), got up, and put on his favorite red jacket. Then he made his way to the entrance and opened the door, and popped his head out. "What!" he exclaimed in an irritated voice "What do you want!" The man replied in an equally irritated voice, "Why the heck are you not open? You plan on becoming broke? God I don't know why the heck I even TRY to work with you..." "Well," said Dante, very sarcastically "It's kind of hard to become broke when you already are, so who cares?"

"You should care," the man said with a rather mischievous look on his face "Just so you know, I contacted every since restaurant around, and told them not to serve you strawberry sundays unless you have cold hard cash..." "D*** you…" Dante groaned "I guess I'm going to have to work then."

_All you have to do, is investigate this women's house, she said that she's been seeing ghosts recently and she wants you to get rid of them if you can. You get 50 bucks as a formality, but if you get rid of the ghost and she doesn't see it after around a month you'll be paid 10 grand, she's quite rich so I'm sure you can imagine how much fun you'll have searching the WHOLE house….._

Dante recalled his task, and set off in his cheap red convertible, playing a loud beat, just to piss off passerbies. When he arrived to the woman's house, he slammed his car door, and looked ahead. Dante cursed, looming before him was a 3 story huge mansion. _This is going to take forever, _He thought,_ and where is this lady anyways?_ He walked up to the house and the door swung open on its own accord, _Dang_ he thought _I guess that's my invitation!_ Dante walked up to the house and entered the open door, and continued into the dark, quiet mansion.

"Hey, woman! Where the heck are you?" Dante called, he turned when he heard a reply.

"Such a vile creature you are, Dante" a cold voice of a woman echoed in the house. As soon as the voice spoke, a sharp, long dagger flew towards Dante and pierced him through the heart.


End file.
